


Caught

by Aksannyi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Fucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, You know I just love Tiva getting down and dirty with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aksannyi/pseuds/Aksannyi
Summary: Thinking about Tony while he's in the shower gets Ziva rather bothered, so she takes matters into her own hands, thinking she can finish before he gets out. Needless to say, she doesn't. Tiva PWP.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Image source: http://pleasingpics.com/post/161520360163

The day had been long and she was finally in bed, the solitary bed that this stupid hotel had given them, despite having asked for a room with two beds like they always had. It wasn’t like it was a big deal, of course, since they’d shared a bed before, but it always seemed safer for them not to disturb the status quo and to sleep in their own beds whenever they were given the opportunity.

At any rate, she was exhausted, so it wasn’t like it would matter, anyway. She would probably be asleep before he got out of the shower and they could avoid all of the awkwardness of trying to find a comfortable sleeping position and telling each other good night.

A surge of warmth rushed down her body though, and she shivered at her involuntary response to the idea that he was in the shower – naked. “Oh fuck,” she muttered to herself, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep – especially with him beside her – if she didn’t take care of this. Ziva knew her body well, and she was certain that she could take care of herself before he got out of the shower.

She began by shifting slightly so that she was lying on her back, and then by trailing her fingers down her stomach and softly teasing them around the outer edge of her already moist core. She closed her eyes, listening to the water pouring down and imagining what he must look like with his hair wet against his skin and water droplets running down, the steam rising against his naked form.

“Mmm,” she moaned softly, biting her lip and opening her eyes quickly, hoping that he hadn’t heard her, despite the shower being quite loud. Was he in there touching himself as he washed? She imagined him taking himself in his hand and stroking slowly, the way the water must splash against his skin as he threw his head back in pleasure, and she thrust her fingers between her legs, rubbing herself furiously at the thought of him, hard and pleasuring himself as he thought of her.

She would step in there and draw back the curtain, noting the way his eyes were already dark with lust and desire, and without a word, she would step in beside him and take over, pushing his hand out of the way and closing her own around his rigid cock, stroking him and listening to the way he groaned into the night. _Yes,_ she thought as she rubbed herself, her fingers moving in a rapid-fire circular motion. He would then take his free hand and reach between her legs, tentatively at first, and then with wild abandon, deftly working her into a frenzy as she stood there under the water’s onslaught, her own cries being swallowed by the sound of the relentless deluge.

 _“Oh,”_ she gasped, again biting her lip to keep herself from crying out. Fuck, it felt so good and it was so erotic trying to finish while knowing that he was mere feet from her. Would he go down on her in the shower? Would he sink to his knees, not even caring about how the water hit him just so he could give her pleasure? In her fantasy he did, and the warmth of his tongue mixed with the warmth of the water would be heaven. He would growl against her, urging her to split her legs even further open so he could have better access, and she’d lift her leg up to the edge of the tub, giving him all the space he needed to devour her.

“Fuck,” she gasped under her breath, her fingers moving rapidly in time to the motions she was imagining. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she allowed her fantasy to continue, reaching up with her free hand to grasp at her breasts, the way she would if she really was in the shower with Tony on his knees before her. She would throw her head back and cry out his name, begging him to let her come all over his face, and he’d slide his fingers deep inside of her and fuck her expertly with his hands as he lavished her with his tongue. God, she was so close now, and she picked up the pace, imagining that instead of rubbing her own clit she would have her hands tangled in his hair, guiding him to just the right spot as he tasted and teased her furiously. Her eyes fluttered open briefly, rolling back in her head as she teased herself, giving in to her desires.

She gasped and her eyes slid closed then as she continued to work herself rapidly, and she turned her head first to one side and then the other as she rocked her hips against her hand, her lips parted as she panted heavily now, her ears beginning to ring as she felt herself getting just on the edge of release.

A sound from inside the room startled her and she stopped momentarily, turning her head toward the bathroom and finding that she could no longer hear the water. _Fuck,_ she thought to herself, _and I was so close, too._ Would she be able to finish before he emerged?

“You okay?” he asked then, and her eyes flew open as she realized he already had left the bathroom, his body wrapped only in a towel as droplets of water clung to him, his hair damp and sticking out in several directions.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

She didn’t respond, because one word from her and he’d _know._ It was one thing to be caught masturbating, but quite another to be caught in the throes of it when one was fantasizing about the very person that was catching them in the act, and so she merely nodded, though he was staring at her with a strange expression, one that seemed both curious and intrigued.

God _damn,_ he looked delicious just out of the shower, and she longed to reach for him and kiss those water droplets off of his skin. _Fuck,_ she needed to come, but how? How would she manage that? Wait until he fell asleep and touch herself with his breath practically in her hair? Take this to the bathroom and turn on the water to mask the sounds of her gasps and pants and moans?

She couldn’t speak to him, couldn’t meet his eyes, but she still had her hand stuck between her legs and her core was still clenching around her fingers as if to remind herself of what had been interrupted and then he spoke again, his voice sounding breathless. “Was it a nightmare? Did I wake you?”

Shit, she would have to answer now. Praying that her voice would sound calm and even, she bit her lip and answered in as few words as possible. “No, Tony,” she rasped, her voice sounding breathless and sexual even to her own ears. _Fuck,_ she thought to herself. He would surely figure out something was amiss _now._

“You looked pretty bothered, thrashing around like that, you sure you weren’t– ”

He broke off then, and his eyes narrowed slightly, and – it appeared – darkened with what could only be described as desire. “Where are your hands?”

“Under the covers,” was all she said, still struggling to keep her voice even and calm, and noting with much chagrin that it was not staying neither even nor calm. She sounded like she was in the midst of being fucked breathless, and truthfully, up until he’d come out of the shower, that was exactly what she’d been doing to herself.

He smirked at that response, though it hadn’t exactly answered the question. “Well I can see that,” was all he said, and she heaved a deep breath at the way he was not letting her alone. If he suspected that she’d been masturbating then the decorous thing to do would have been to leave her alone or to not mention it, not to sit there and question her like she was suspected of a crime.

Oh, _fuck it._

“What do you want me to say, Tony, that I have my hands stuck between my legs because I was imagining you naked in the shower?”

His jaw dropped at that, her words the absolute last thing he’d ever expected to hear, but from where he was standing, it sure appeared simply based on the way the cover was draped over her body that her hands were not in any sort of innocent place, and that what she’d just said might have been truer than he’d originally guessed. “Do you?”

She met his gaze with the same intensity that he seemed to be giving her, unsure now how she should proceed. He had given her an out, of course, but now that he was there in front of her, his body still partially damp from the recent shower and wrapped only in a towel, she couldn’t seem to imagine any scenario where she didn’t lift up the cover and show him exactly what she’d been doing while he had been in the bathroom.

She made the decision in a heartbeat, and with the hand still stuck between her legs she began to resume what she’d started while using the other hand to throw off the cover and give him the answer he’d been craving, her eyes never leaving his the entire time.

“Oh my god,” he gasped, his towel dropping to the floor to reveal that he was already sporting quite the erection. Just the mere thought of her playing with herself out here while he’d been in the shower was enough to send every single blood vessel of his straight to his groin, and his cock was already painfully hard before Ziva had even lifted the cover and decided to give him a show.

“I was close,” was all she said, and he immediately threw his head back and groaned, unable to believe that this was happening right before his eyes. He’d had some pretty great fantasies in his day but this? This could quite possibly blow absolutely every last one of them out of the water.

She was stroking herself slowly, despite her earlier assertion that she’d been close, and he wondered if she was drawing it out for his benefit. Her eyes were on him – on his cock, he observed with a smirk – and he watched how she hissed at each movement of her fingers, the way she’d alternate rubbing her clit and sliding her fingers deep inside her slick folds. “I was imagining,” she began, her voice sounding breathless and raspy, “you stroking yourself in the shower,” she finished on a low moan, and he couldn’t _not_ touch himself after that, reaching for his cock and wrapping his hand around it, working himself up as she described exactly what she’d been fantasizing about. He wanted to bring her fantasy to life.

“You were groaning as the water hit your skin and I couldn’t help but join you,” she breathed, reaching with her free hand to grope at her breast, causing his breath to hitch at what he was seeing. “And when I drew the curtain back,” she continued, her words slurred with the pleasure she was enjoying, “and stepped in,” she hissed, “I took over for you, taking your cock in my hand and growing even wetter at your moan of pleasure.”

“Oh god,” he groaned, unable to even help himself at this point. He wasn’t sure if she wanted him to come to her or if she was merely content to watch, but she gave him no indication either way and he was enjoying listening to her fantasy enough to not want it to stop just yet.

“Then you took your hand,” she breathed, barely even acknowledging that she’d heard him, “and slid your fingers between my legs.” As she spoke, she slid her own fingers between her legs again, rocking her hips up and into her hand, causing her to cry out as she rode out her own pleasure. “And you couldn’t believe how _wet_ I was for you, Tony,” she panted, his name coming from her lips in what sounded more like a whine and less like anything he’d ever heard. He was painfully hard now, and he wanted to come more than anything, but he wanted – _needed –_ to know how this story ended, needed to see her come all over those beautiful, skilled hands of hers.

“And with the water still running you dropped to your knees and licked me…” she paused, drawing in a sharp breath at the memory of it, “right… _there,”_ she said, unable to stop herself from crying out. _“Tony!”_ she cried, and it took every last bit of restraint he possessed to keep from walking over to her and sinking himself deep into her waiting, wet folds, fucking her into oblivion until they both couldn’t move.

“Tony, please,” she begged, meeting his gaze as he stroked himself, her own hips rocking upward to meet her waiting hand. “Please,” she begged again, and he looked at her intently, wanting to know what she was asking. “I want you to do it, Tony… go down on me,” she begged, and in an instant he took the few steps he needed, crawling down onto the bed and between her legs, inhaling her arousal and growling at the heady sensation of it.

Christ, she was practically _dripping_ for him.

He started slowly, his tongue darting out to just barely graze her waiting center, and she hissed at that, squirming slightly forward and into his face, begging him to dive deeper. Tony growled at that, and all of his intentions to take his time dissipated. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, anchoring her to him, and began to taste her vigorously, his tongue moving through her folds at a dizzying pace. Ziva, unable to squirm away from the onslaught, began to scream her pleasure, her head thrown back as her hands crinkled the sheets beneath her, her hips writhing and grinding toward his face.

This was – without a doubt – the hottest thing he’d ever experienced in his _life._

He slowed momentarily, planting a kiss on her inner thigh, and Ziva made what sounded to his ears a whining sound before gasping, _“Please.”_ The sound sent a jolt all the way down his spine and he vowed to himself that for as long as he lived, he would never again deny her anything. Releasing one of her thighs, he resumed stroking her with his tongue, slowly tracing his hand around the back of her ass and between her legs so that he could slide his fingers inside of her while he ate her out.

Tony teased her clit with a circular motion of his tongue as he slowly slid his finger inside of her, and she cried out wantonly, grinding her hips into his face again at the movement. Without having her thighs held down he was having a hell of a time keeping her in place so he could finish what he’d started, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love the way she was writhing at each stroke of his tongue. He hummed against her clit and sucked at it lightly, keeping the slide of his fingers slow and steady, and Ziva begged for it – for… “More, Tony, please… _more.”_

He lifted his head up just briefly, keeping his fingers working with his thumb at her clit and he asked the question he was dying to know the answer to. “Are you close?”

 _“Yes,”_ she breathed out, her head thrown back against the pillow in bliss, her curls splayed out on either side of her head. He mentally catalogued this moment in his mind for future fantasy reference, then leaned back down, burying his head between her thighs again to bring her all the way _there._

One of her hands found his head, caressing him there as he worked, and he delighted in the way her grip would tighten when he rubbed her _just_ the right way. Not only did her fingers dig into his skin and pull at his hair, but her breath would hitch and her words would come out on long, low moans, her heels digging into the bed and her hips raised into his face.

He wanted to make her come, yes, but he was enjoying this quite a bit.

“Tony, _please,”_ she begged, and he knew then that he couldn’t draw it out any further, not when she begged him like that. He timed his fingers and his tongue expertly, and just a few well-placed swirls of his tongue and a curl of his fingers inside of her sent her whole body into a frenzy, causing her to tense around him as he helped her ride it out. He could feel her clenching around his fingers as he sent wave after wave of pleasure through her body, finally stopping when she relaxed back onto the bed, her entire body seeming to sink down in sated relief.

“You are so beautiful right now,” he breathed as he backed away from her, resting on his knees as he watched her come down from her high. Her eyes flew open at that, meeting his gaze with a slight smile, and she reached lazily for his hand, wanting to connect with him in some way.

She was still breathing heavily, but she didn’t want him to think that she was too tired for more, so she pulled his hand slightly, indicating that she wanted him to come to her, and he followed willingly, lying so that he was partially on top of her, his leg bent over one of hers and his body draped at an angle across her torso. From that position, she could feel his erection hot and poking at her stomach, and a shiver of want went through her: she had seen what he had to offer, and she desperately wanted to feel him.

“Cold?” he asked, reading her incorrectly, and she shook her head, not trusting her voice just yet. With her free hand, she reached over to cup his cheek, pulling his face toward hers and kissing him gently, humming contentedly at the way she tasted on his lips. That this was their first real kiss and it had taken place _after_ he’d already gone down on her was entirely irrelevant. They did things their own way.

The kiss was gentle and slow, her light hum giving way to a low moan as he deepened the kiss, his mouth opening to consume her own, their tongues meeting and their bodies lighting afire with renewed desire. That languid, relaxed feeling of post-orgasmic bliss was starting to give way to something more primal, more carnal, and Ziva let his hand go so that she could slide hers up his arm and to his torso, reaching between them to grab his cock, causing him to groan against her mouth and pull apart, his eyes wide with want.

“Were you thinking of me in the shower?” she purred, and he felt his body tense at the question. _How_ was she even real?

He chose not to answer, opting instead to kiss her more hungrily, sliding up so that he was hovering over her, his hips rocking in time with her expert strokes. She touched him with just the right amount of pressure, reaching down to cup his balls at random intervals, and he almost couldn’t stand the way she slowly brought him into madness. Ziva squeezed him, hard, and when he pulled away from her to groan at the added pressure, she spoke again, her voice low and sultry.

“Answer me, Tony,” she warned, and she jerked him with abandon, rubbing her thumb up to tease at his tip and watching with interest as his face knotted in concentration.

 _“Yes,”_ he moaned, but he didn’t elaborate – couldn’t speak another word, truthfully, not with the way her hands felt on him driving him right to the edge. His answer seemed to satisfy her, however, and she took the base of him in her hand, reaching between them and using his dick to stroke her still sensitive center, hissing at the way he felt, hot and hard and pressing _right there._

He rocked his hips forward, wanting to surge into her and finally feel her wrapped tightly around him but he paused just a moment, gazing into her eyes and asking, “Condom?”

“I’m… birth control,” she breathed, struggling to form the words into coherent sentences with the way he felt rubbing against her like that. Christ, he was _right there,_ all he would have to do is rock forward and he’d be buried deep inside her… “You don’t… _have_ to…” she continued, hoping he understood her intent.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his voice sounding strained, as though it was taking him a considerable effort to stay where he was and not enter her, and she nodded.

“I want to feel you,” she breathed, her eyes sliding closed at the mere thought and her body clenching at the realization that – with a little patience – she _would. “Please,”_ she moaned, and that was the confirmation he needed.

Slowly, he rocked his hips forward, sliding just the head of his cock into her, noting at the way she shuddered at the intrusion. A little further and she was groaning, his own moan matching hers as he slid all the way into her, feeling the way she clenched around him as she took him in. “Ziva,” he warned, her name more of a gasp than a coherent sound, and she licked her lips in response, causing him to lean forward and kiss her gently, parting her lips slowly as he began to rock against her, filling her again and again.

“You feel _incredible,”_ she moaned when they pulled apart, her entire body on fire as every single nerve of hers felt on high alert at the way he touched her, like his hands were made to caress every inch of her skin.

 _“Ohhh,”_ was all he could muster, his voice a hot puff against her cheek, his breaths coming out in short pants as he rode her slowly, loving her in long, slow strokes that left her craving more of him, more, more,

 _“More,”_ she begged, reaching around to scratch down his back and slap his ass. He grunted his surprise, twitching inside her, and her eyes lit up at the realization – he had _liked_ it. “You _like_ that, Tony?” she teased, her voice low and sultry, and he could barely nod his head in response, focused as he was at bringing them both to the edge. She slapped him again, clenching around him as he lurched forward, stifling a groan into her neck. He’d never had a woman smack him in bed before, and he had never been more turned on.

Someday, he’d like to explore that, but not today. He reached behind him and took her hand, interlocking their fingers and sliding it down on the bed, continuously rolling his hips into her, working on slowly building what was sure to be an explosive orgasm. She squeezed his hand, seemingly understanding his intent, and he circled his other hand around her ass to draw her leg up and around him, shifting the angle just slightly. Doing so caused her to moan, a low, breathless tone that sounded like heaven to his senses. _“Tony,”_ she breathed, a jolt of electricity shooting through him at just how hot it was to hear her moaning his name like that as she writhed beneath him, taking his cock like she owned it.

At this point, he was fairly fucking sure she _did._

“Faster,” she begged, feeling herself tumbling slowly back toward her release. Not one to deny her anything, he sped up, bucking his hips into her, and she groaned as she rocked upward and into him, matching his pace with every thrust. She reached between them and to her swollen bud, rubbing herself furiously, desperately trying to bring herself closer. _“Faster,_ Tony,” she begged again, and he picked up the pace even further, but it still wasn’t enough. She was so close, so deliciously close, but so frustratingly far.

 _“Tony,”_ she breathed, her eyes sliding closed on his name, a desperate plea for mercy. “Fuck me faster, Tony,” she pleaded, again begging him to bring her to the edge. “I’m so close,” she breathed, reaching her arms around him and digging her fingers into his ass, urging him forward.

“Like that?” he asked, his voice sounding as thick as the tension in the air. He was pistoning his hips into her like a jackhammer, the bed rocking furiously against the wall as he fucked her, their hips colliding into each other with so much force he was sure they might actually fuse. Her face was tight with concentration as she pulled him against her, her abdomen flexing and her tits bouncing as he fucked her with wild abandon, desperate to bring them both the release they craved.

 _“Yes!”_ she screamed, unable to contain herself anymore. She threw her head back, her arms slackening away from his ass and bracing on his arms, her legs flying up and around him as she rocked up against his rapid thrusting. He was pounding her, pinning her into the bed and she couldn’t get enough of him, her entire body on fire as she chased her release, simultaneously needing to get there but not wanting it to end.

 _“Oh, Tony,”_ she breathed, her chest hitching as she felt her release finally starting to come, her entire body humming with pleasure as he rode her expertly, driving her there with his hips thrusting roughly against her. She sucked in a deep breath and she was gone, her body trembling around him and her core clenching him tightly, sending him flying behind her. A few more moments and he was grunting as his release spilled forth and into her, their bodies riding out the high together, heavy pants and slowed movements and a thin sheen of sweat as he collapsed halfway on top of her, his lips caressing the skin of her shoulder.

She moaned then, a long, deep and drawn out half-sigh that caused her entire body to shake in his arms, and he shuddered against her, tightening his arm around her as he pulled out, keeping his legs tangled in hers. Ziva turned then, her lips meeting his in a soft embrace. This wasn’t meant to happen tonight, but here they were and it hardly felt like they could put the cat back in the bag at this point. “I had no idea you fantasize about me,” he finally said, and she reached for a pillow, lifting it up and smacking his head with it in response, immediately dropping it afterward. Her face broke into a soft smile then, one of affection.

“Are you complaining?” was all she said, and he laughed then, a low, throaty laugh that sent a warmth spiraling through her body and settling deep in her chest. Of _course_ he wasn’t complaining. Not after _that_.

He didn’t answer her though, and he scratched her lightly, wanting to stay connected to her in this moment, not wanting it to end. “This is not…” he started, then swallowed, a surprising lump rising in his chest at the mere thought of what he’d been about to say. “That wasn’t the only time, right?”

She turned then, meeting his gaze and seeing the vulnerability he was showing her, the way that he had put more on the line than just his body – perhaps his soul, his entire being was laid out before her, and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his gently, kissing him softly for a moment before pulling back, their foreheads touching as she spoke again. “No,” was all she said, her eyes fluttering closed as he leaned forward and kissed her again, more hungrily this time. When they stopped, their lips still in each other’s space and their bodies sharing breaths, their eyes gazing deeply, she reached down and found his hand, locking her fingers with his and drawing it to her lips, kissing his knuckles gently. “I would like to act out that fantasy in the shower someday,” she said, her eyes darkening with intent, and he growled as he surged forward, fusing her lips to his again and devouring her.

“How about now?” was all he asked, and she threw her head back and laughed, her arm tightening around his chest as she cradled him against her bare skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided (as you may have noticed) to keep up with my posting schedule from Wild as the Wind, so I'm going to try to post something every four days. Hopefully soon that will be another multichapter fic, but for now, I'm sure you don't mind smutty oneshots.


End file.
